


Robert Stays

by robertssofttouchxaaronssoftlad



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertssofttouchxaaronssoftlad/pseuds/robertssofttouchxaaronssoftlad
Summary: Aaron worries he might lose Robert forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron paces the hospital waiting room. Rakes his fingers through his hair, wishing they were Robert’s. Can still feel those long fingers working their way through his curls only hours ago. Robert’s warm breath on his ear, soft promises whispered of what’s to come if they can skip their plans and stay in for the night.

He tries to sit down but can’t. If he stops, it all comes rushing back and he can’t think about that right now. He has to stay calm. They shouldn’t be here. If he’d listened to Robert they would be home, in bed. His husband naked beneath him, Aaron slowly working him open one finger at a time. Instead Robert was lying half naked on operating table because that asshole thought it would be fun to work Robert’s stomach open with a six inch blade. Aaron barely resists the urge to put his fist through the wall.

The nurses won’t talk to him anymore. Not since he snapped at the last one. He didn’t mean to but she kept asking if she should call someone so he wouldn’t be alone. Tellling him the doctors were doing their best but he should still prepare himself.

Prepare himself for what though? Robert’s going to be fine. He’s not going anywhere. He wouldn’t leave Aaron. Everyone else has at one point in his life but not Robert. How many times has Aaron told him to they were done, to do one, to get out of his life forever? The last time Robert was here, barely clinging onto life Aaron practically begged him to die. Fuck! Why did he do that?

They were arguing when he saw the glint of the blade. What if Robert thinks he wants that this time too? No…no! It’s different this time. Robert knows how much Aaron loves him. He knows what they have together now. He’ll never leave. Robert stays. He stayed in that car and almost died with Aaron. There’s no way he won’t fight to stay and live with him now. He can’t.

He sees the surgeon walking toward him. The spots of blood on his scrubs. The weary look on his face. What does that look mean?

Aaron’t heart races. He forgets how to breath. There is a ringing in his ears and he can’t understand what the doctor is asking him.

“Are you Mr. Sugden’s family?” the doctor asks again.

Aaron’s head finally clears. “Yeah…yes. I’m…I’m Mr. Sugden.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron fights for Robert.

Why won’t everyone just go away? Why do they insist on telling him everything is okay when it obviously isn’t? Why do they keep trying to hug him? There is only one set of arms he wants around him right now and that’s not possible.

Closing his eyes, Aaron tries to remember the feel of Robert holding him. Has it really been almost a week since his husband had pulled him in tight just as they were walking out the door of their home, kissed him long and hard and made him promise they would return as soon as humanly possible? Aaron had laughed and rolled his eyes. Reminded Robert they had all the time in the world. They lived together and worked together, it wouldn’t kill him to spend some time out with family.

Aaron almost chokes on a sob. Why had he been so glib about it? After everything they had been through he should consider every moment they have together damn near a miracle. They had survived more in the last few years than most people in their entire lifetime. They had wanted each other, loved each other, resented each other, loved each other again, hated each other or at least tried, tolerated each other, liked each other and somehow became best friends. Then they found their way back to loving each other, when they definitely shouldn’t have been able to. It shouldn’t work but somehow they made it.

A hand on Aaron’s shoulder draws him out of his thoughts. He looks up into his little sister’s tear streaked face. He knows she’s hurting. That he should try to comfort her, but he doesn’t know how. He doesn’t know how to pretend with her. She’s too smart for that. He could try to tell her they’ll get through this, but she’d know his words are just an empty promise. That he’s just as lost as she is. Robert’s been her family just as much as his. How would they work without him?  
Aaron searches the faces around him. Adam and Vic are there. He was happy to see them huddled together. Vic’s head on Adam’s shoulder. It hurt that this is what it took for them to see sense and try to make it work again. Diane and Bernice are talking quietly. Hands held tightly together. He knows they’re worried for him but it’s Robert who occupies their thoughts the most. Finally he lands on his mum’s. She’s watching him. She never stops. He knows why. Knows she thinks he’ll go back to his old ways of coping, but he won’t. Not that he didn’t think about it, but he’d been working on the new coping mechanisms he’d learned in therapy, and they were working.

“Mum.”

Chas blinks and shakes her head a little, obviously having zoned out lost in thought.

“Yes love?”

“Can you take Liv home with you?” he asks.

“Of course love. Anything you need.” she says with a forced smile.

Liv tries to argue but Aaron stops her. “It’s late and I really need to be alone for a while. Please Liv. Go for now.”

“Why do they all get to stay?” she nearly pleads.

“They don’t.” Aaron states firmly, as he notices everyone staring at him. “Please everyone, just go home. I’m tired and there’s nothing any of you can do now.”

They all look to each other uncertainly, but then slowly get up without argument. Aaron thinks it was too easy and he must look worse than he feels. Although, he’s not sure how that’s possible.

“Aaron I want to stay with you. Please?” Liv begs.

He almost caves but he needs her to go. He can’t do what he needs to do with her here. “Not now Liv. I promise you can come back in the morning.”

She knows he won’t budge so instead gives him a quick hug and hurries out the door. Chas drops a kiss on his cheek before rushing after her.

Bernice, Diane and Victoria all say a quick goodbye and walk out together. Only he and Adam are left.

“You sure you want me to go, mate?” Adam asks. “You know I don’t mind staying. Vic won’t care.”

“Nah, mate. You’re alright. Go be with her. Make sure she knows how much you love her.” Aaron’s voice cracks.

“Hey. Robert knows how much you love him. He’d have to be mad not to.”

“Does he? I don’t say it all that much. Not like he does.”

“Aaron. Of course he knows. After everything the two of yous have been through he has to know.”

“But we were fighting. That’s why we left the party early. Some pillock hit on me and he was acting like a right idiot about it. Thought I wasn’t telling him no as quickly as I should have and told the guy he could go fuck himself. I…” Aaron stops. He doesn’t want to repeat what he said.

“You what?” Adam prods.

“I…I told him it was a bit rich getting jealous when I’m not the cheater and walked out of the pub.” Shame floods him again.

Adam stands silently, waiting for Aaron to finish.

“He was hurt. Said he thought we’d gotten past all that and we have! I don’t know why I said it. I just felt like he was accusing me. That’s when I saw the guy coming at him. I didn’t even have time to warn him.” He shakes the image out of his head.

“Mate. He wouldn’t hold that against you. I’ve heard him and Vic talking at the pub. He still can’t believe you forgave him. Trust me, he knows how much you love him. It’s not even a question.” The truth in Adam’s words help.

Aaron nods his head. “Thanks mate. Now get out of here. Go finish making up with your wife.”

Adam hugs him tight. “Call me if you need me. Anytime.”

“I will do. Thanks.”

Relieved to finally be alone, Aaron slowly walks down the hallway. He’s nervous about what he’s going to do. Stops with his hand on the knob, takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door. He clicks the lock behind him.

He’s greeted by the sound of monitors beeping. It surprises him how soothing he finds the sound, but those machines are what let him know Robert is still here. Still with him. They are a literal life line for him. He sees the slow rise and fall of Robert’s chest. Aaron feels like he should be used to seeing Robert like this, but every time it still feels like he’s the one who’s been stabbed. He looks like he’s sleeping. How many times has Aaron watched him lying asleep in their bed with the early morning light shining through the windows? What he wouldn’t give to be there now. Waking from a bad dream, instead of facing his worst nightmare. Losing Robert would be like losing a part of himself. He wasn’t sure he would survive it. 

Pulling the chair next to the head of the hospital bed closer, Aaron sits down. He’s slept there every night since it happened, not wanting to take the chance he wouldn’t be here if, when, Robert wakes up. He bends over and starts unlacing his boots. Pulls them off one at a time before standing back up. Gently he moves Robert’s arm to the side and climbs into bed with him. He lays his head on his husband’s chest as softly as possible. Aaron can hear the steady beat of Robert’s heart. Feel the light thud against his cheek. He feels the tears start to fall.

“Robert, I know I’ve said some really terrible things to you. Last time you were lying here I begged you to die. I’m so sorry. I’d take it back if I could. You know that right?” He lets out a shaky breath. Wills himself to keep going.

“I don’t tell you enough, but I love you. I’ve never loved anybody the way I love you. I never will. You’re it for me. I need you here with me. I need you to help me with Liv and to make me laugh when I forget how and drive me crazy with all the outrageous and inappropriate shit you say. You can’t leave me. You promised remember? When we got married again you said this time was forever. That you’d stay and never leave me again. I’m begging you Robert, please stay with me.” He’s near sobbing.

“I don’t know how else to ask you. I’m not good with words. That’s your territory. You know how terrible I am with them, but you know, right? Robert please come back. Tell me you know.”

Aaron feels a slight shift beneath him. Then he hears it. A ragged “I know.”


End file.
